The Saga of Giovanni
by The Pokemon Occultist666
Summary: A story about Giovanni's trainer days and how he became the evil boss of Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: DESTINY**

**In a little town called "Pallet Town" there lived two ten year-old kids Delia and Giovanni. They've been best friends since as long as they could remember. Now today was the day when they were going to have to part ways because Giovanni was going to receive his first Pokemon and set out on his Pokemon Journey.**

**Giovanni lived with his dad; he never knew what happened to his mom. They'd gotten a divorce when he was very young and neither of them knew of her whereabouts now. **

**"Hey Giovanni, wake up"! yelled a girl from outside Giovanni's window. After hearing the familiar voice of his friend, Giovanni woke up instantly. He looked out the window and after realizing whom it was he opened it. "Oh, hi Delia"! said Giovanni happily. "Stop trying to flatter me and get your butt outta bed before all the Pokemon are gone, you do want to get your first Pokemon don't you!" said Delia. "Oh my gosh today is the day when I start my Pokemon journey!" said Giovanni shocked that he had forgotten. He had slept in his clothes the night before so he didn't have to worry about getting dressed. **

** He climbed right out the window since his room was on the main level of the house. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull, two black wristbands that had the Pokemon League logo on them, black jeans with two chains one on each side and black shoes. "C'mon we got to hurry Professor Oak is probably wondering where you are now" she said as she ran down the trail heading towards his lab with Giovanni right behind her. **

** After they had made it to the lab Giovanni frantically started banging on the door. "Professor! Professor!" Giovanni shouted. Proffessor Oak opened the door and greeted the two of them. He was a middle-aged man with a white lab coat on and brown hair. "Come on in" said Professor Oak. He led them into his lab. "You're the first one here Giovanni," said Professor Oak. "Ok enough yapping, show me the Pokemon before the others get here," said Giovanni. "You could be a little bit more nicer," said Delia. "Ah, I love eager trainers, let's see what I got" said Professor Oak. He took out three Pokeballs out of his lab coat. He opened them and let the Pokemon out. The first one was a grass-type called Bulbasaur. The second one was a fire-type called Charmander. And the third one was a water-type called Squirtle. "This is all you have!"yelled Giovanni. "A turtle, a lizard, and a plant!" "These are the starter Pokemon" informed Professor Oak. **

** "Don't you have anything better"! said Giovanni. "Well I do have a spare one, it's not exactly a starter pokemon, but it is fairly easy to train" said the middle-aged professor taking out a fourth pokeball out of his lab coat and handing it to Giovanni. "Pokeball go!" he said throwing the pokeball. A cat-like pokemon came out. "Hmm…a Meowth, now there's a fairly decent pokemon, I'll take it" said Giovanni. "Splendid, here's your Pokemon handbook and Pokeballs" said the Professor. (Note: The Pokedex hadn't been invented yet) Giovanni put the four empty Pokeballs on his belt. "Delia why so silent?" asked Giovanni. "It's just that I'm not going to see you in a long time since your going on a Pokemon Journey" she said. "Don't worry you'll see me again" he said. "Really?" she said cheering up. "I guarantee it, its destiny" said Giovanni. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: A new city and a new friend**

** "I hear something," said Giovanni. It's now Giovanni's 3rd day on the road to Viridian City. All of a sudden something jumps out of the tall grass. "Nido!" said the poison-type pokemon. "A male Nidoran in these parts of Kanto!" said Giovanni astonished "this is rare". He quickly sends out his Meowth. "Meowth use Scratch" he ordered. Meowth leaps in and scratches Nidoran across one of his big ears. Blood slowly started to trickle down Nidoran's ear. Feeling threatened the Nidoran charges and tackles Meowth. The tackle barely effected Meowth this had been they're fourth battle. Although Giovanni hadn't caught any Pokemon yet his Meowth had really toughened up from all the battles. "Meowth show him a real tackle," commanded Giovanni. "Take him down"! Meowth instantly tackles the Nidoran with intense force. The Nidoran collapsed in a heap with barley any HP left. "Now is my chance" said Giovanni taking an empty Pokeball from his belt. "Pokeball Go"! he said throwing an empty pokeball at it. The Nidoran was securely caught. He picked up the pokeball with the Nidoran inside and hooked it on his belt. "Nice work" said Giovanni returning his Meowth.**

** By the end of the next day Giovanni had finally made it to Viridian City. It took him four days to get there. After calling Delia on a pay phone to talk to her for a bit Giovanni headed to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to heal his Meowth and Nidoran. "We should be done with them shortly," said Nurse Joy as her and Chansey took Meowth and Nidoran to the back. Giovanni took a seat on a couch. Since it was already midnight he was the only one in the Pokemon Center except for a girl the same age as him was sitting on another couch on the other end of the lounge. She had long purple hair and was wearing all black clothes just like he was. She got up and walked over to a pop machine and put in 50 cents and got herself a pop. Instead of walking to where she was, she sat by him. "Hi there" she said "Are you waiting for your Pokemon too?" "Yes" he replied. "My name is Giovanni, what's your name?" "My name is Miyamoto," she said. "Are you a starter trainer?" "Yes, I'm from Pallet Town" Giovanni said. "I just started training Pokemon not too long ago too" said Miyamoto. "I have a Pidgey and a Sandshrew". "I got a Meowth and a Nidoran," said Giovanni. **

** After about an hour Nurse Joy came out with Giovanni's and Miyamoto's pokemon. The two rushed over to their Pokemon and returned them to their Pokeballs. "It's past curfew so I can't let you kids out, but you're welcome to sleep here" said Nurse Joy. Giovanni and Miyamoto agreed. Giovanni slept on one couch and Miyamoto slept on the other couch.**

** By the time it was morning Giovanni and Miyamoto decided to travel together. "Well where to?" asked Miyamoto. "To the Viridian forest" replied Giovanni. And so they went….**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Rock-hard Battles**

** Giovanni and Miyamoto were traveling in the Viridian forest for some time now. "Oh my gosh look Giovanni it's a Pinsir!" said Miyamoto pointing to the right. Giovanni looked to where Miyamoto was pointing and soon spotted the Pinsir too. "I have to catch this," said Giovanni. "Ok I'll let you have this one," said Miyamoto. "Go Nidoran!" said Giovanni throwing a pokeball and it came out. "Nidoran Poison Sting!" he commanded the poison pokemon. Nidoran charged at Pinsir and stuck the horn on his forehead into Pinsir's back. Pinsir roared in agony as the poison surged into its body. "Nidoran tackle it!" he commanded. After a swift tackle from Nidoran, Pinsir tried to run away but fell in the process. "This battle has been won," said Giovanni throwing an empty pokeball at it. The ball twitched for a few minutes then froze. Giovanni picked up the pokeball and hooked it on his belt. "Nidoran return" said Giovanni returning the poison pokemon.**

** "Hmm that was good…I guess," said Miyamoto. "But can you beat the Pewter City gym leader D.J.?" (Note: This was way before Brock became the gym leader, he wasn't even born yet) "D.J.?" said Giovanni confused. "Yes D.J., his specialty is rock pokemon" said Miyamoto "And he's so CUTE!" "Uhh…"said Giovanni. "On to Pewter City then…"**

** After a few hours in the Viridian forest they had finally made it to Pewter City. The first stop was to heal up their Pokemon in the Pokemon Center. "Well now to the Pewter City Gym" said Giovanni as they exited the Pokemon Center. "Yeah we're going to see D.J.!" cheered Miyamoto. "Give me a break," he groaned. "Oh my gosh, look there's the gym! squealed Miyamoto running up to the gym doors. Giovanni ran after her until they had reached the large stone doors of the gym. They stood there not quite sure what to do when all of a sudden the doors automatically opened.**

** Giovanni and Miyamoto walked in as the doors closed behind them. Then all of a sudden Rock 'n roll music started playing. The two looked up and saw a weird guy with green hair, a red headband, blue jeans, a red shirt, and a black vest. He was holding an electric guitar. "Are you D.J.?" asked Giovanni. "The one and only!" sang D.J. playing a few notes on his guitar. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually meeting D.J.!" squealed Miyamoto once more. "Good to see I have some fans" said D.J. "So which one of you has came here to challenge me?. "I have" said Giovanni in a serious voice. "Very well then, two pokemon each" said D.J. putting his guitar down. "It's time to Rock'n roll!" "Go Geodude!" said D.J. sending out a rock pokemon with arms. "Geo!" said the rock-type pokemon. "Hmm…a Geodude..then I choose Nidoran go!" said Giovanni sending out his poison pokemon. "Geodude it's time to play our opening notes, use tackle," ordered D.J. "Evade it!" said Giovanni. Nidoran leaped out of the way just in time. "Nidoran show him your tackle!" he said. Nidoran tackled it straight on. "Now focus energy!" he commanded again. "Now Geodude hit it with some hard notes, use Rock Throw!" ordered the gym leader. Geodude instantly started throwing large groups of rocks at Nidoran. "Nidoran evade all the rocks and strike back with Horn Attack!" commanded Giovanni. Nidoran charged at it and pierced Geodudes rock-hard skin with its horn. Geodude froze for a few minutes and collapsed on the gym floor fainted. "Geodude return" said D.J. returning his pokemon. "That trainer has some potential," mumbled D.J. to himself. "I've never seen a rookie trainer battle like that before". D.J. took a pokeball from his belt and threw it. **

** A big rock snake appeared. "This is my Onix, my toughest pokemon," said D.J. proudly. Nidoran looked up shocked at Onixs enormous size. "Bind it!" commanded the gym leader. Onix picked up Nidoran with its tail and binded it. "Nido!" screamed Nidoran in pain. "Drop him" said D.J. simply. Onix obeyed its master and released the Nidoran as it crashed into the floor in a heap. Nidoran had fainted. "Nidoran return" said Giovanni returning his beaten pokemon. (Meowths claws wouldn't work against its rock-hard skin so I'll have to go with Pinsir) thought Giovanni. "Go Pinsir!" said Giovanni throwing a pokeball. Giovanni had trained Pinsir A LOT in the Viridian Forest. It was surprising how strong it had gotten. "Use Slash!" commanded Giovanni. Pinsir slashed Onixs tail. A big mark remained but it didn't do any major damage. "Rock Throw!" commanded D.J. as Onix threw even more rocks then Geodude did. "Pinsir Harden now!" screamed out Giovanni. Pinsir hardened its skin as the rocks came down and hit Pinsir with no effect. "Bind it!" yelled D.J. desperately. "Wow this is really going down to the wire!" said Miyamoto. Onix picked up Pinsir and binded it. "Harden again!" yelled Giovanni as Pinsir once again hardened it's skin even more. The bind had barely taken any effect on Pinsir. "Dang it, this isn't working" said D.J. frustrated. "Release it!" Onix released Pinsir. "Bad move" taunted Giovanni "Now Pinsir Seismic toss!" Pinsir took hold of Onixs tail and with unbelievable strength tossed it to the other side of the gym as it crashed into the wall and fainted.**

**D.J. gasped. "Onix return" said D.J. returning his rock-snake pokemon. "I can't believe it" the defeated gym leader said. "Pinsir return" said Giovanni smirking as he returned his pokemon. "Hmm…I accept defeat," said D.J. walking towards Giovanni. "Here is your Boulder Badge". Giovanni carefully took the badge out of his hand and put it in a small pocket in his backpack. "Well it's time we departed Miyamoto" said Giovanni walking out of the gym with Miyamoto shocked walking right behind him. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center" he said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: The sun-tanned man named Dan**

**Giovanni and Miyamoto had finally made it out of Mt. Moon. Nidoran had finally evolved into a Nidorino and he had also caught a new pokemon, a Spearow. And Miyamoto had caught a Clefairy. **

**"Well this is Cerulean City"! said Miyamoto. "Nice place" said Giovanni, "but I'm looking for the Gym". Miyamoto giggled. "What?" said Giovanni feeling insulted. "Isn't there a gym here?" "Yes, his name is Dan and his specialty is water-type pokemon," said Miyamoto. "And he's so HOT! "WHAT!" yelled out Giovanni. "But I thought that you said that D.J. was…" But before Giovanni could finish Miyamoto was already running towards the Cerulean gym, as he once again had to run after her. **

**"Here are the doors to the gym," said Miyamoto. This time they were electronic doors that opened when you came near them and they walked in. "Hello?" said a voice. A girl with blonde hair in a yellow bikini came up to the twosome. "We're looking for Dan the gym leader," said Giovanni. "Have you seen him"? "Oh Dan, right this way please" said the girl smiling. "My name is Meredith just so you know".**

**"Whoa the arena is a swimming pool!" said Giovanni astounded. "Well duh, it is a water pokemon gym" said Meredith. "We also have are own tanning salon in the back". "I'm not here for a tan, I'm here for a Pokemon battle with Dan!" yelled Giovanni. "A pokemon battle with me, I feel so grateful," said a guy with blond hair, glasses, and blue swimming trunks floating on an inner tube in the pool with two other girls. "Why do you feel grateful?" growled Giovanni. "Because you brought a long a girl with ya" said the guy smiling. "Oh yeah and I'm the one you're looking for, I'm the sun-tanned man named Dan". "He's so cute isn't he!" chanted the two girls in the pool. "He's pathetic," said Giovanni. "How dare you say that!" yelled Miyamoto and Meredith as they both slapped Giovanni across the face. Unlike the girls, Dan had kept his cool. "So you want a battle huh?" said Dan coolly "Then let's battle, it'll be nice entertainment for the chicks". **

** He climbed out of the water and onto one of the many platforms that were in the water. "Please climb onto a platform then our battle shall begin," he said. "How, they are all in the water!" said Giovanni. "Swim, it's not my fault you forgot your swim trunks" said Dan simply. All the girls giggled including Miyamoto. "Fine" said Giovanni frustrated as he jumped into the water and swam over to a platform. **

** "This shall be a three on three pokemon battle, let the battle begin"! announced Meredith. "I choose my darling Staryu go!" said Dan as he threw a pokeball into the water. A starfish-like pokemon came out. "Go Pinsir!" yelled out Giovanni throwing his pokeball. Pinsir stood on a platform not to far from Staryu. "Water gun hun!" said Dan. Staryu sprayed a stream of water at Pinsir which didn't do anything but upset it. "Too bad Pinsir can't swim," laughed Meredith. Feeling like a fool Giovanni returned his Pinsir and sent out his Spearow. "Spearow Wing attack!" he yelled out. "SPEAR!" cried out the pokemon as it dove down and used a wing attack at Staryu, which did a fair amount of damage. "Water gun!" commanded Dan getting serious. Staryu sprayed water at Spearow but it easily evaded it. "Gust!" said Giovanni as Staryu got lifted up into a mini-tornado and got thrown to the other side of the gym hitting the wall. It fainted instantly. "Staryu return" said Dan returning his beaten pokemon. **

** "Now I choose Starmie!" Dan threw a pokeball and another starfish pokemon came out. "Another star-fish?" groaned Giovanni. "Do the same thing Spearow gust"! Spearow once again made another mini-tornado and Starmie got thrown to the other side of the gym just like Staryu and fainted. Dan returned Starmie and said, "Now it's time for you to battle my most powerful pokemon".**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: The evil growing from within**

"**I choose" said Dan taking out a Pokeball. "Golduck!" Dan threw the ball and a tall blue duck-like pokemon came out. "Golduck use Disable" commanded Dan. "Your Spearow's gust is now disabled Giovanni". "Now Confusion"! After a few short seconds Spearow started flying around and around in a circle confused. "Grr…Spearow return" said Giovanni returning his flying pokemon. "Go Nidorino!" he said throwing a pokeball. Giovanni had been working on Nidorino's speed a lot back in Mt. Moon, so he should be able to chase Golduck down. "Nidorino chase Golduck down and deliver the poison sting"! demanded Giovanni. Nidorino jumped from platform to platform to chase Golduck. "Golduck don't let that Nidorino chase you down, hydro pump"! shouted Dan. Golduck stoped on a platform faced Nidorino opened it's beak and a gigantic stream of water hit Nidorino and pushed him into the pool. Dan laughed. **

**All of a sudden something jumped out of the water right by Golduck's platform. It was Nidorino! It instantly stabbed Golduck in the stomach with it's big horn and delivered poison. "That's what I call a bad stomach ache" said Miyamoto. Golduck fell down on the platform rolling around in pain. "Now Nidorino finish it off with Horn Attack!"demanded Giovanni. "STOP!" yelled Dan rushing to the poisoned Golducks side. "Hey you can't…" started Giovanni. "I forfeit, you win" said Dan. "Just take the Cascade Badge and leave" he said throwing the badge to Giovanni. He caught it in midair. "Why are you so…" started Giovanni. "JUST LEAVE, BEFORE I CALL OFFICER JENNY OVER HERE!" yelled out Dan. "Fine" the trainer replied returning his Nidorino. He jumped into the water and swam back to the other side. Giovanni walked out of the gym with Miyamoto following him. "Leave…for I sense evil growing within you" mumbled Dan. **

**"Why does he hate me so much Miyamoto, why?" asked Giovanni after they were back outside. "I don't know" said Miyamoto. "Hey at least you got your Cascade badge" "Yeah" he said putting the badge in the same pocket in his backpack as the Boulder Badge was in. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center and let your Pokemon heal up, ok?" said Miyamoto happily, trying to cheer Giovanni up. "Ok" he replied. **

**A few days later they were back on the road, this time to Vermillion city when all of a sudden they spotted something. "Giovanni look, it's a Pokeball!" said Miyamoto pointing at the dirty red and white ball on the ground. Giovanni picked it up. "I wonder if there's a Pokemon in there, if there is it must already belong to somebody" said Miyamoto. He threw the ball and out came a Nidorina! "It's a Nidorina!" gasped Miyamoto, "that's the pokemon you've constantly been looking for, too bad it already belongs to someone". Ignoring what Miyamoto had said Giovanni returned the pokemon to it's pokeball and hooked it on his belt! "Giovanni what are you doing!" yelled Miyamoto "that's stealing!" "You don't see anybody around here claiming it do you?" he said. "What we should really do is turn it in to Officer Jenny" she suggested. "Why put Officer Jenny through so much trouble about it, she's got enough to deal with" said Giovanni starting to walk down the path. "Hmm…ok" said Miyamoto nervous.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: New gym and new trails**

**Giovanni and Miyamoto had finally reached Vermillion City. "So who's the gym leader here?" asked Giovanni. "I don't know his name but I do know everybody calls him the Video game master" said Miyamoto. "His specialty is electric type pokemon, and I've never really seen him so I don't know if he's cute or not". "You guys want to see the gym leader?" said a voice behind them, they looked back and saw a 17 year old guy with blondish brown hair. "My name is Brennan" he said "I'm the gym leader's assistant I'd be happy to take you to him". **

**Brennan led the two into the Vermillion City gym. "So where is he?" asked Miyamoto looking around. "He's probably playing video games, we must not disturb the video game master or else we shall be cursed" said Brennan calmly. "Cursed!" said Giovanni "How so?" "You shall never be able to beat another video game again" said the assistant "It's the worst fate anybody can ever have". **

**Right at that moment Mario bros. music chimed around the gym. "He's here!" announced Brennan. "Man I bet he's gonna be a real hottie!" said Miyamoto excited. Just then a 17- year old chubby boy walked in with a red shirt and light blue jeans. "Ick, he's not cute at all" said Miyamoto disgusted. "I don't need your insults"! yelled the chubby gym leader. "Who are you?" asked Giovanni. "Iam Eric the video game master!" he said. "Then why are you a gym leader?" asked Giovanni. "I never did want to become a gym leader, I never did like Pokemon, my dad made me the gymleader after he retired" said Eric. "Now let's get this battle over with"! "This will be a one on one pokemon battle, let the battle begin!" announced Brennan. "I choose Electabuzz!" said Eric throwing a pokeball. A yellow pokemon with big arms appeared. "I choose Nidorina!" said Giovanni sending out the stolen pokemon. "Use Horn attack!" commanded Giovanni. Nidorina charged at the electric pokemon and stabbed it with her horn. Electabuzz roared out in pain. "Electabuzz use thunder punch!" ordered the video game master. Electabuzz charged at Nidorina and punched her with bolts of electricity. "Rina!" cried the poison pokemon. "Don't show any mercy use poison sting!" demanded Giovanni. Nidorina carefully got up and charged at Electabuzz and delivered the poison sting. Electabuzz was now poisoned it fell to the ground fainted. "I don't get why was it so easy" asked Giovanni confused. "I get it he plays video games so much so he must not train his pokemon often" whispered Miyamoto. Eric returned Electabuzz and walked towards Giovanni. "Ok you win, here's your Thunder badge, now leave I must get back to my video games" said Eric. Giovanni put the Thunder badge in the badge pocket in his backpack. **

**That night the twosome was on the road not really sure how to get to the next gym. The next gym was in Saffron. "Where are you going" echoed a voice through the dark woods. Giovanni and Miyamoto gasped with fear. "We're going…to…Sa…Sa…Saffron" stuttered Giovanni in fear. **

**A dark figure with a black cloak on jumped from the trees and landed in front of them. "You'll have to battle me first" said the mysterious figure. They couldn't see the dark person's face because the hood was too low to see. "Battle you…hehe…it'll be my pleasure" said Giovanni. "I choose you Meowth"! he said sending out the cat-like pokemon. "Go Umbreon!" said the dark figure sending out a dark-type pokemon. "Meowth Fury Swipes"! commanded Giovanni. Meowth leaped at Umbreon about to use the attack when Umbreon evaded it. "Umbreon tackle it"! commanded the dark figure. Umbreon tackled the Meowth and knocked the wind out of it. It went flying and hit a tree and fainted. "Meowth return!" said Giovanni returning the pokemon. "Who is this person! said Miyamoto with fear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: The Dark Duo**

**"Use as many pokemon as you like" said the dark figure. Giovanni took out two pokeballs and said "Go Pinsir and Spearow Attack!" shouted Giovanni. "Spearow work up a gust"! he commanded. Spearow used gust and Umbreon was thrown a ways, not too far though. Umbreon hadn't fainted yet but it looked tired. "Umbreon return" said the dark figure returning the pokemon. **

** "Go Houndoom"! said the dark figure throwing another pokeball. A dog-like pokemon appeared. It was a dark and fire type. "Houndoom flamethrower!" commanded the dark trainer. Houndoom opened it's mouth and a big blast of fire came out and hit both Spearow and Pinsir. The two pokemon fainted instantly. **

** Giovanni returned his pokemon. He took out his last two pokemon and sent them out. "Go Nidorino and Nidorina!" "I'll help" said Miyamoto sending out a Pidgeotto, Sandshrew and Clefairy. Pidgey had evolved not too long ago. "Houndoom Flamethrower" commanded the dark figure. Houndoom used the same fiery attack again and Sandshrew and Nidorina got caught in it and fainted. Giovanni and Miyamoto returned there pokemon. **

** It was all up to Pidgeotto, Clefairy and Nidorino now. Houndoom looked exausted if it went on for much longer it would faint. "Houndoom return" said the dark figure returning the dog-like pokemon. "Do you surrender!" said Giovanni. "No, I'll just have my partner battle them" the dark figure said. "Your partner, he better be a pokemon" said Giovanni. "Oh he is"! said the dark trainer. "Darkolash it's time" "Yes" said a deep voice. **

** A black pokemon with dragon-like wings swooped and landed on the ground.(Note: It is not a dragon type pokemon) "My name is Darkrose and this is my partner Darkolash"! said the dark trainer. "Yes Iam a girl". Darkolash held up a claw and a blue like aura surrounded his body. He was using psychic powers. Just then Nidorino, Pidgeotto, and Clefairy got thrown up the air and swiftly hit a tree. "Now Darkolash psybeam"! Darkrose said. "It'll be my pleasure!" said Darkolash sending a big psybeam. It hit Pidgeotto, Clefairy, and Nidorino straight on and they fainted. Giovanni and Miyamoto returned there pokemon. "You know what to do now" said Darkrose. Darkolash held up a claw and Giovanni and Miyamoto fainted. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: The Psychic Phantom**

**Giovanni and Miyamoto opened there eyes and found themselves laying on separate couches. "Where are we?"asked Giovanni. "Good to see your awake" said a voice. "My name is Jacob the phantom gym leader and I see you ran into my friend Darkrose". "We sure did!" yelled Giovanni. "You're the phantom gym leader, I've wanted to meet you for the longest time!"squealed Miyamoto. "Will you go out with me?" Giovanni fell off the couch and landed on the ground. "Miyamoto" groaned Giovanni face down. "Sorry but I already have a girlfriend named Catherine" said Jacob. "NOOO!" cried out Miyamoto "Will I ever find love!**

"**You sure don't look like a phantom" said Giovanni. "Oh that's because I don't have my cloak on, hold on" said the gymleader. "I'll meet you in the gym". Giovanni looked over at Miyamoto. "Hey drama queen get up" said Giovanni. "Ok" said Miyamoto still a bit tearful.**

**The two headed to the gym to find Jacob dressed up in his phantom costume. "Hold on before we start, how did you know I wanted to battle you?" asked Giovanni. "Iam the Psychic Phantom that's why" Jacob said. "And don't worry I already took both of your pokemon to the Pokemon Center they should be in fighting fit". "Anyways this is a two on two pokemon battle let the battle begin!"**

"**I choose you Kadabra"! the phantom said throwing out a pokeball. "Then I shall choose Nidorino" said Giovanni sending out his poison pokemon. "Nidorino Horn attack!" commanded the trainer. Nidorino charged at Kadabra. "Kadabra teleport" ordered Jacob. Kadabra teleported. And Nidorino came to a screeching halt confused. "Kadabra Psybeam"! said the phantom smirking. Kadabra held up a spoon and a psybeam hit Nidorino but he was still up. "Kadabra Psychic" ordered Jacob. A blue aura surrounded Kadabra and it used it's psychic powers to send Nidorino flying to the other side of the gym and it fainted. Giovanni returned Nidorino. "Go Spearow"! said Giovanni sending out the bird type pokemon. "Spearow Gust!" Spearow worked up a gust but it wasn't enough to send Kadabra flying anywhere. "Psybeam" said the phantom. Kadabra sent another psybeam this time at Spearow and it fainted. Giovanni returned his Spearow. "Come back when you get stronger" said Jacob as he and Kadabra walked off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: The King is the key**

**Giovanni and Miyamoto were walking around Saffron City doing a little shopping. "We got fire stones, leaf stones, thunder stones and now moon stones straight from Mt. Moon" said a voice from a outdoor booth. Giovanni and Miyamoto walked over and found out the moon stones were on sale for only $9.99. "I only have $14.00 in spending money so I'll buy one" said Giovanni. The seller gave him the moon stone. "So what're you going to do with it"? asked Miyamote. Without any answer Giovanni sent out his Nidorino and held up the moon stone against him and he started glowing. Miyamoto gasped. Nidorino evolved into a Nidoking which was way bigger than Nidorino had been. "Nidoking return" said Giovanni returning his pokemon. "Now it's time to face Jacob".**

**Later at Jacob's gym. "So you want a rematch huh!" said Jacob. "Yeah and this time I'm going to win" said Giovanni. "Ha, we'll see" said the phantom gym leader. "One on one pokemon battle this time, let the battle begin". "Go Nidoking!" said Giovanni proudly as he sent out his newly evolved pokemon. "So I see you evolved your pokemon" said the gym leader unimpressed "So did you force it to evolve?" A look of guilt swept past Giovanni's face. "Enough talk!" shouted Giovanni "send out your pokemon so we can get on with the battle"! "Very well" said Jacob "Go Kadabra"! "Nidoking Poison Sting!" commanded Giovanni. Nidoking pierced his big horn into Kadabra's back. He was poisoned instantly. "Kadabra Psybeam!" ordered the frustrated gym leader. The Psybeam collided with Nidoking's stomach. He was damaged but still up. "Now Nidoking Seismic toss!" commanded the trainer. Nidoking picked up Kadabra and threw him to the other side of the gym. Kadabra carefully tried to get up but before he could Giovanni ordered Nidoking to use a body slam and Kadabra fainted. Jacob gasped. "Kadabra return" he said returning his pokemon. "I don't get it why was it a one on one battle this time?" asked Miyamoto. "Because my Xatu fainted in the last battle I had with a trainer not too long ago, it's still at the Pokemon Center recovering" replied the gymleader. "Well here's your Marsh badge" said Jacob walking towards Giovanni and handing the badge to him. He then put the badge in the badge pocket on his backpack.**

**Later on Giovanni and Miyamoto were now on the road to Celadon City when the spotted a rock pokemon on the road. It was very weak. "Hmm…a weak Rhyhorn" said Giovanni grinning. "Don't catch it, it already belongs to someone, it has a collar!" said Miyamoto. "I don't care, finders keepers" said Giovanni catching it and hooking it on to his belt. (What's happened to you Giovanni why are you so evil now) thought Miyamoto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Giovanni's Dark Punishment**

**It was nighttime Giovanni and Miyamoto were walking down the road. Miyamoto had been really quiet since Giovanni stole that Rhyhorn. "How much more time is it going to take until we get to Celedon City?" whined Miyamoto. "I got an idea" said Giovanni taking out a pokeball "Go Spearow!" A bird-like pokemon came out. "Spearow fly and try to find some civilization" he said "If you find civilization pick something up like a wrapper and bring it back here".**

**Spearow then flew off in the night. After a few minutes it came back with a pop bottle. "Great, Celadon city must not be too far" said Giovanni. **

**"So you guys are heading to Celadon city now huh!" said a voice. "I know that voice" said Giovanni. As Miyamoto and Giovanni looked up they spotted Darkrose and Darkolash standing on a tree branch. "I see you've stolen a couple of pokemon for yourself" said Darkrose. "How…do you know" said Giovanni nervous. "I know everything" replied the dark trainer. "Now it's time for you to pay with your pokemon's life". "Darkolash, kill it"! Darkolash took the Spearow by the neck and choked it and it let it fall to the ground. "Your Evil!" roared Giovanni. "I'm not the evil one you are, you didn't come to your pokemon's aid" said Darkrose "It didn't die because of me, it died because of you, I just came here to punish you". Darkolash dropped the dead bloody Spearow by Giovanni's feet. "You paid for your crimes with your pokemon's life" said Darkrose. "No…"! said Giovanni trembling "NO!" "You brought this upon yourself" said Darkrose as she and Darkolash vanished.**

**The next morning was a Sunday morning and Giovanni and Miyamoto buried the dead Spearow and had a small funeral for it. Giovanni didn't say much during the funeral. He seemed more mad then sad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: The story behind Darkrose**

**Darkrose and Darkolash arrived at the mansion. The mansion belonged to them and only them. Darkrose hated the outside world. She hated people in general. That's why she befriended Darkolash because he wasn't human, she believed that he was the only one she could share things with. **

** When growing up she was always beat up and insulted by people, mostly preps, she was also abused by her parents. She sank into a deep depression and became gothic at the age of 15. **

** Then she met Darkolash one night when she was out walking at midnight. She had snuck out. For some reason Darkolash knew all about Darkrose. Although she never asked him how. He couldn't be caught in a pokeball she never tried either, she thought it was evil putting a pokemon such as himself into a pokeball. She snuck him home even though it was hard since he was taller then her. **

** Darkolash knew the pain she was going through. So a few weeks later Darkolash invited her to live with him at his mansion. Darkrose said yes right away. And then they departed. She had been living with him for two years now. She was now 17. Nobody knew what happened to her exept for herself and Darkolash.**

** Darkrose plopped on the big black sofa. The mansion was filled with torches. Darkolash didn't believe in electricity. "Pathetic humans" muttered Darkrose. "Yes, they are very pathetic expecially that Giovanni mistreating and stealing Pokemon, that is sick!" hissed Darkolash. "You seem tired, you should get some sleep" said Darkolash. "Yeah" replied Darkrose falling asleep. Darkolash then departed and went upstairs. **

** He went to the storage room and found an album, it was an album of Darkrose and her friends before she was bullied and before her parents began mistreating her. She was with an asian boy and a boy with blonde hair and glasses. She always got along with boys better than girls. She use to be a tomboy before she went goth. She was wearing a Pokemon League hat. Darkolash turned the page and saw a different boy with blonde hair and freckles. He glared at the picture. "Darkrose will get her revenge on you" mumbled Darkolash.**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: The pawns of Madam Boss**

**As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months Giovanni was finnaly on his way to Cinnabar island on a boat. "Just two more badges" said Giovanni. "We have now arrived at Cinnabar Island"! announced the captain over a megaphone. Giovanni rushed off the ship and to the Pokemon Gym. Miyamoto ran after him frantically telling him to wait up. "You're sure in a hurry to get here" said a voice. An asian man about the age of 15 walked out of the gym. "My name is Alex and I'm the Cinnabar gym leader" he said. "My specialty is fire pokemon". "He's so HOT!" squeled Miyamoto. "Yes and so are my fire pokemon" said Alex. "Come on in so we can start our battle".**

**Nearby the gym two people with black uniforms on that had a red "R" on them were watching. "Is that the boy Giovanni, that Madam Boss was talking about?" asked the guy of the duo. "Yes" said the girl. "I can tell by the eyes". (Note: They are not idiots like Jessie and James). "Well…should we…"asked the guy. "Not yet" she said. "Let us wait 'till the time is right". "In the meantime let us call Madam Boss to tell her we have located her…son".**

**Meanwhile in the gym. "Yes that's another win for me"! declared Giovanni. Nidoking roared agreeing with him. "Here's your Volcano badge" said Alex handing him the badge that looked like a flame. Giovanni and Miyamoto left the gym. **

"**There he is with his little friend, maybe we could nominate her to be a Team Rocket member" said the guy. "Yes, I'll take that into consideration but Giovanni does not have a choice" said the girl grinning. "Now is the time…" "Go Butterfree!" she said sending out a butterfly pokemon. "Use sleep powder on those two". Butterfree flew over to Giovanni and Miyamoto. "Oh wow it's a Butterfree" said Miyamoto. The Butterfree instantly used the attack it was ordered to do. A bluish powder sprinkled over Giovanni and Miyamoto and they fell to the ground and fell asleep. The guy took out a net and carried Miyamoto and Giovanni and dropped them into it. "Ok Hirokazu let's bring them to the Team Rocket helicopter" said the girl. "Right away Sheila" said Hirokazu.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: The terrible traumatizing truth**

**Giovanni opened his eyes and found himself in a very strange room. The walls were painted red. And he was lying on a bed with black sheets. But the room looked really luxurious. **

** The first person who came to mind was his friend Miyamoto. "Miyamoto, Miyamoto!" he said looking around frantically. "Where is she…and where am I?" **

** Just then someone with blonde hair and glasses wearing a suit opened the door and walked in. "Sorry to barge in on you, I know you must be very confused" said the man "My name is Kazuki and I'm Madam Boss's assistant". "Madam Boss?" said Giovanni puzzled. "Where am I!" "Calm down I'm here to comfort you, you are at the Viridian City gym" Kazuki explained. (Viridian City…it's been so long…I haven't been here for a few years) thought Giovanni. "Tell me Giovanni how old are you…?" asked Kazuki. "I'm 15 going onto 16" replied Giovanni. **

** (Note: In the Pokemon TV series it only takes Ash, Misty, and Brock a year to travel around Kanto, but I'm trying to make this story more realistic, in reality it would take many years to travel around a whole continent) **

** "Ah…so you're a teenager" said Kazuki grinning. "You live with you father am I correct?" "Yeah" replied Giovanni. "Have you ever wondered what happened to you mother"? asked Kazuki eyeing Giovanni closely. "What do you know about my mother!" yelled Giovanni taking what Kazuki said as an offense. "I know everything about your mother" the man hissed "because I'm her ASSISTANT!" "You said you were Madam Boss's assistant" growled Giovanni. "You fool what I'm trying to tell you is that…" said Kazuki stopping abruptly. He lowered his face towards Giovanni's ear and whispered "Madam Boss is your mother". Giovanni's face went pale. "Follow me" said Kazuki evily. Without hesitation Giovanni followed Kazuki in silence and in disbelief. **

** As soon as they reached the main floor by elevator Giovanni saw a woman sitting in a black chair, her face hidden by the shadows. "Madam Boss I have brought you your son" announced Kazuki. Giovanni looked up into his mother's face and gasped. For after this moment he would never be the same again. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: A dramatic shock**

** Giovanni stared in shock at his mother. "I've been waiting such a long time to see you" said Madam Boss. "Now that you are here I am going to train you to become a team rocket member and once you come of age you will take my place as the leader of team rocket!" "No I will never associate with the likes of this team of criminals," replied Giovanni. "Fine then don't join we'll have to kill your friend then" said Madam Boss. "WHAT!" screamed Giovanni. Madam Boss snapped her fingers and Hirokazu came out with Miyamoto hand cuffed. "MIYAMOTO!" screamed Giovanni. He turned back to his mother and looked at her with fierce eyes. "How do you plan to kill her?" he asked. **

** Madam Boss took out a pokeball and threw it. An Alakazam appeared. "You're using pokemon to kill people that's not right!" he screamed. "Anything can kill, my son" replied Madam Boss in a soothing voice. "Just like I killed your father". "What!" screamed Giovanni close to tears. "Just a few short months ago I sent Hirokazu and Shelia to your house back in Pallet town they killed your father with the help of this here Alakazam" said Madam Boss. "Why would you send your associates to kill your own husband!" screamed out Miyamoto. "He was my husband but he broke my heart!" said Giovanni's mother. "How?" asked Giovanni. **

** "You will learn when you are old enough" said Madam Boss "So what's it going to be join Team Rocket or have your friend killed". "Fine I'll join" said Giovanni surrendering. "I knew you would see things my way" said Madam Boss "And just to make you feel a little more at home here I'll let your friend join too" "Fine" said Miyamoto giving up hope. Madam Boss grinned.**


End file.
